Prophecy
by koolgirl123456789
Summary: Kagome and Sesshaomaru have become closer and Naraku is defeated.Kagome has already made her wish on the Secret Jewel and has finished her prophecy, but the Kamis like to play tricks on Kagome.Better than Summary. MirXSan InuXKik Alittle InuXKag SessXKag
1. Prologue

Prologue

It started 2000 years ago. The gods created the land, animals, humans, and most importantly: demons. Now hanyous were not in the gods' and goddesses' thoughts. In the beginning prophecies were made, people and demons got along, making hanyous, and there were four great lords. They were lord of the land, each and every one of them demon and they would not on any circumstances mate with humans. Powerful demons that were part of the court would have to put there intended on the line and hope they make it through.

Thus, making it a Happily Ever After…

Well Happily Ever Afters are hard to get so that was all…

What was that word, Oh Yeah

_**BULL-SHIT**_

OK, OK, the truth was this really did happen, but the kamis' and the over time things can change. Prophecy after prophecy went by until one was left. This tale is about a certain girl who got pulled into a well by a centipede demon. Now you know the story, 500 years after the feudal era was where Kagome came from. Ms. Centipede was just passing Inuyasha's forest and poof, she felt the strength from the well, She went in and came out pulling Kagome with her. You see Kagome has the Secret Jewel inside her. Kagome then found Inuyasha. A hanyou who was pinned to a tree with an arrow and was sleeping. As crazy as that was it was true.

Kagome was the incarnation Kikyo, Inuyasha's ex lover. Kagome's first prophecy was to get the shards from the secret jewel. Which she also shattered by the way. During this Kagome gave Tetsusaigia to Inuyasha and it only works if he is protected Kagome. He also has a subjuction necklace that whenever she says _sit, _he's down.

On the way she met a little boy named Shippo, a sister, and a lecherous, but good friend Miroku. Now the rest of the story is simple. Kagome goes off with Inuyasha and the others. They defeat Naraku including Sesshomaru and everything just went in place. They get the jewel shards and Kagome made her wish.

The wish was '_Secret Jewel of the four souls, I wish that you be free, Inuyasha a not raging, obsessed with power, full blooded demon. I wish that Shippo can live with a mother that cares for him even if it means I have to give him up. I wish Sango and Miroku be blessed with a happy future with children and Sango have her brother, family, and Village back. I wish Miroku wouldn't be so lecherous anymore. I also with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, Inutaisho would be alive again. Also Inuyasha and Sesshomaru closer and Sesshomaru's mother alive again along with Inuyasha's mother. I wish we all some luck on our side and that Kaede could have Kikyo back without the hatred she had when she came back alive.' When Kagome was done Shippo wished that the well stayed open for everyone._

After that The jewel granted every single wish that she made, Kagome fell into the well thinking that it would be closed and that she would never be able to see her family again. She was wrong. When it happened she fell in before she could jump and she fell in with SHIPPO!

The magical blue lights happened and then poof, she was back home.

When Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Kaede, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Inutaisho (Father), Miu (Sesshomaru's Mom), and Izayoi (Inuyasha's Mom) They all learned that everyone can now travel through the well. Oh, and I forgot to tell you the best part, yep that's right Kagome and Sesshomaru have been hanging out together and getting closer.

Soon her entire family met everybody and Kagome left again to the Feudal Era saying she would be back in a year to see her family again. I bet you think that's the rest of the story, but you couldn't be any more wrong. This is just the beginning starting with how Sesshomaru was going to make Kagome his intended. At first though he was against these feelings, but of course in the end his demon side won.

Sesshomaru was courting her and Kagome was living with Sesshomaru in the moon palace. They were living as a family including all the cooks, maids, and guards. It was Kagome, Shippo, Rin, Sesshomaru, the guards, the maids, and the chefs. All of them lived in the Palace Of The Moon. They are lived on the Western Lands and they took care of each other. It was a perfect family, almost.

Every one liked Kagome and was starting to get attached to her. They would protect her no matter what and they would be lost if anything happened to her. It had been one month after she moved in with Sesshomaru when the dreams started.

12345.…..?…67890

What Happened To The Others?

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara

Well Sango and Miroku went back to the demon village. They ere going to get married four months from now. Sango lived with Miroku and Kirara. Sango once again had her family and was with the demon slayer village. They all worked together and within a month the entire village was alive and thriving again. Peace was brought over to land once _again, _but they did not know what was coming soon.

Kikyo, Inuyasha, Izayoi, and Kaede

Inuyasha mated with Kikyo and she was also puped. They lived in Kaede's village so that when she died they could protect it. Inuyasha was a full demon. He looked like he did before, but this time he had pointed ears instead of triangles. Inuyasha had one blue stripe on his cheekbone. (Also throughout his body) They also lived with Izayoi and she helped Kaede out in the village. It was peaceful, but they didn't know what was going to happen next.

12345.…..?…67890

What happened to Inutaisho and Sesshomaru's Mother, Miu?

Well Inutaisho was building a new smaller cottage near the moon palace. Himself and the beautiful demoness were going to live there and also help Sesshomaru out when he needed it. By the way, Miu has golden eyes, golden hair with silver stripes. She also has a crescent moon that adores her forehead. And she has two maroon jagged stripes on her cheek bones. (That's all, pretty boring)

12345.…..?…67890

Back to the stars

"Lady Kagome, Lord Inuyasha has come to give you something." said a guard with golden eyes, honey colored eyes, and tanned skin. He was skinny though it was more boney skinny than muscle skinny. He was also a Inu Demon like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. His name was Hiroshi, he was one of the newbie's.

"Where is he?" said the sweet, calm voice that seemed to caress him.

"At the front door Mil' Lady" came Hiroshi's deep voice.

"Thank you." came Kagome's voice.

She then walked throughout the western wing and into the main hall. She walked straight while eyeing the beautiful paintings. She walked past several doors and came to a elegantly decorated railing with stairs that were dark blue and walked down them. Inuyasha was standing there.

As she walked up to him she said, "The guard said you had something for me." as she stared at him in his honey, golden eyes.

Inuyasha then handed Kagome the Tetsusiaga and spoke, "Here Kagome, I have no need for it anymore. Besides you've already done so much for me. You could use it."

Kagome just giggled like a child.

"Why are you laughing stupid. God Kagome you can be so brainless sometime-" "INUYASHA SIT, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit. I was laughing because you were being so polite and nice, you weren't being that rude mean Inuyasha you usually are." screamed Kagome.

"Hm, fine whatever here just take this." said a annoyed, pissed of hanyou as he was handing Tetsusiaga to Kagome. Kagome took it then Inuyasha left.

Kagome walked back into the West Wing and into her room. She put the sword on her bed and got her bathing supplies. She walked out of the room and forgot where the hot springs were. There were no servants around so instead she walked into a Sesshomaru's bedroom, going to ask if he could show her where the hot springs were. Instead it was Sesshomaru's hot springs, Kagome didn't think that would mind if she was in it, so she took off her clothes and got in. About five minutes later someone walked in and eyed Kagome. Kagome then ducked into the water trying to hide…

**I have a goal.**

**I want good comments and I also want to make a story that's really long. I've read a lot of stories and I'm gonna use those ideas along with my own. I hope you guys like it. I also want you to sent in what you think I should do next and your opinion. I'm up for anything really and I hope you enjoy.**

**I'll send next two chapters up and then I need your guys comments about how I did. Remember this is my first story and I suck at writing, so please make them kind reviews.**

**Thanks, I send my love **


	2. Chapter 1  This can't Day 1

**Hey you guys. I know your all very upset because I haven't updated and because of this I'm very sorry, but I do have a reason. The reason is 2 very different things. 1. My Aunt Kelly, well she became very sick and so I had to lay off ya know. The second reason is, well, you guys know that ipad 2 came out, yea I got one. The only problem is has notes, but you can't post anything. SO as I said before I'm very, very sorry. Also because I haven't updated for a long, long time, there is a small lemon in here. Now hopefully you've forgiven me, so, as they say the show must go on or in this case the chapter must be read.**

Chapter 1 - This can't… Day 1 Part 1

RECAP:

Kagome is in Sesshomaru's hot springs because she couldn't find her own. If you haven't figured it out, Kagome is living in Sesshomaru's castle. She is resting when someone walks in. she then quickly ducks.

Regular POV (Point Of View)

It had been a month since Naraku was defeated. It had been exactly 25 days since the wish was made on the sacred jewel. It had also been 24 days since his mother and father got together again and Kogome moved in with him. 5 months ago he met Kagome and things just clicked after that. He traveled with the group and that was that. Rin had a mother and today was the big day. He was going to ask Kogome to become his mate. That's why he was getting everything prepared for the day. He, the great lord of the west, was going to ask the mere human to become his mate or in human ways, marry him.

It was a mistake though, because Kagome was no ordinary human and because no ordinary human could capture his heart, that would be to easy. No, it was how she fought with him without any fear, how she was so strong, but doubts it so much. How her beauty in his eyes couldn't compare to any demoness ever alive. How the stupid pain she went through with Inuyasha and others and yet there she was as brave as ever. She was strong, yes, that is more than ever true, but how she had great patience and such a kind, mother nature personality is what makes him want her more. She would be perfect for him. Kagome could most likely fight him and be able to weaken him though he was still stronger.

Then again he knows this because he trained her, learned about her, and watched her gracefulness throughout the six months.

He was 99% sure she wouldn't reject him.

Sesshomaru was searching for Kagome when his nose smelled her in the hot springs. The only thing was, it was in his hot springs. He used his demon speed to get to her when he was at the door. He then opened it slowly to see the beauty hiding herself in the water.

"Sess- Sess-Sesshomaru!" Kagome stammered out, "Get out of hear, I'm taking a bath."

"Kagome, you do know this is my hot springs?" Sesshomaru said as he was slowly taking off his clothes.

Kagome was at a loss after that, but then saw what Kagome was doing, "umm… what are you doing? I mean I know your hot springs are for you, I mean that's why it's called yours. Uhh…" Kagome rambled like that as her back was faced him. That's when he thought he should end this, so he took his clothes off and then got into the water. Sesshomaru then wrap his arms around her waist making her jump.

When Kagome felt Sesshomaru wrap his arms around her waist she was shocked. She then quickly turned around and looked at him forgetting they were both naked. Her eyes met his and she then drowned in his golden eyes. Before he knew, Kagome was climbing him, that's when she got to the place she wanted to be, where the lips meet. She then kissed Sesshomaru, she did the thing she wanted to do since the first day they met alone in the forest.

All her passion came running out, that's when a bright light came forth. It came from Kagome's heart big and bright, but she didn't want to stop kissing him. It was everything she had dreamed it would be, but better. He was perfect. The light then left and Kagome then fainted. Sesshomaru then put her into his bed waiting for her to awake.

12345.…..?…67890

It had been 3 days and Kagome had not awaken. Sesshomaru was starting to get worried she would never awake. He would stay up all night waiting for her to awake, not getting any sleep, not that he needed to.

Then on the 5th day she awoke when she said in a ruff voice, "water."

12345.…..?…67890

Kagome's sleep (dream, well not exactly, it should be told or understood when read)-

_When Kagome was sleeping a bright light came. The same kind of light that appeared when she was making out with… Sesshomaru. _

_The light then had wings and said, "Hello Kagome, my name is Ritsu. You will meet for others in 4 days and you will be asleep. Why do you think I'm here is what your thinking isn't it. Well it's very simple. The gods have bestowed many gifts to you first of all I'm not a god. No, I am one of the gods messenger. Someone who you will hopefully never forget. When you kissed Sesshomaru the light appeared because it was meant to tell your love. In the near future he will ask you a question that will change everything. "_

_Ritsu looked like a big flashing light that was formed to make a human. He had big white feathers that looked very heavy. His appearance was nice too. _

_Ritsu then began talking again, "Now at the very end, I'll answer any of your questions to the best of my knowledge, okay." Kagome nodded. He started talking again, "Hmm, where do I begin? Well let's start on how I was sent by the gods. You see Kagome, the mother that you think you have is not yours. Your parents tried very hard to have a child so the gods gave one. Of course they already had planned as a prophecy…" All she did was stare at this weird being that was in front of her. _

"_What I'm trying to say here, is the god, Aphrodite, god of love and beauty, also desire, is your mother. You have 2 brothers including Sota, if you know about her, she has a son who is named Eros. Your father is Zeus. I know that this surprises you, but it is the truth." Ritsu said looking at Kagome's reaction._

"_If your wondering about the 4 days that are coming after today, then I have to say that new people will come each day as I said earlier. I have been sent by your mother. Most likely tomorrow the person sent next will be from your father and then afterwards I'm not sure to be honest with you…"_

12345.…..?…67890

Normal POV

Sesshomaru quickly got Kagome her water quickly, relief filling is once cold heart. Sometimes he wondered how could she warm his heart so fast like she did. It was so strange, for over 100 years he had been living and no one could do it. Except for 2, Rin was able to a little but not enough, Kagome did the rest. She showed him how to live life to the fullest. He would wonder how humans would try so hard if they couldn't even have something for all of life. She had given him the answer. It was simple, life was short, so even in the short years humans had to live, it was make the best of them.

That's how come he would do anything for her and he would make her happy. He had to, because she was so important to him.

Kagome was ready to say things, like why she was asleep for so long. She had learned some very important things, like who she was, why she was put on the planet, how she was able to time travel, what was the problem or problems that needed her, where she needed to be, and lastly when she was needed. (Hehe I made the 5 w words and how)

"What happened to you?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"You can't know." Kagome said quietly, " they told me not to tell until…"she then turned her head.

"until and who," he said more roughly, "TELL ME!"

"UNTIL I MATE, okay, I have to pick out of all of the demons in the world who would me suitable to mate a- a… goddess" Kagome whispered the last part. Sesshomaru was shocked when he heard the last part.

Kagome continued, "You see, if I don't, then I can never wield the Tetsusiaga or- or…" she left the last part hanging. After a few minutes of silence she turned her head to face him again, except this time her eyes looked so sad, she then continued, "Tell me Sesshomaru why don't you have a mate?" she said sadly, "I mean I'm not trying to say that you can't get a mate, it's just… it's, it's strange. You're the lord of the west and you don't have a mate. Your, your quite handsome and smart, your even kind under your icy personality. I don't understand why you hide yourself from the world. There's nothing wrong with it, but it's just so strange because your strong, so you wouldn't need to. Or at least I don't think you would need to. Never mind, why would you tell me, I'm not really anything to yo-" before she got done he got on top of her and screamed, "STOP IT!," he then said in a much calmer voice, " You shouldn't say such things. You mean everything to me. Kagome, Kagome I…"

12345.…..?…67890

Now what happened to the others, at this time?

Well…

Inuyasha and Kikyo-

"Kikyo, where are we going? And are you sure you want to walk, I mean you are pregnant!" Inuyasha said in a grouchy voice. Even having his dreams come true, he was still the same old Inuyasha.

In a much warmer and kinder voice, Kikyo answered, "Inuyasha I'm fine, even if I am pregnant I'll be fine. Besides He'll be out in 4 months, I mean it is a demon baby. And lastly we're going to a place I recently found. I want to stay here so I can relax. Oh, and when Kagome and Sango come they can see I've been treated nicely."

Right after Kikyo finished, they came to the place she was talking about. It was a medium sized home. From the outside, all you could see is a waterfall, but inside it, there was a nice home. The home was homey, but still very delicate and beautiful. Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha when she showed it to him. See, while your out protecting the village, you won't have to worry about me because it's hidden.

After that, they kissed.

12345.…..?…67890

Izayoi and Kaede

Kaede had an apprentice and was recently helping her. Izayoi wanted to explore this world so you was being helped by Kaede too.

The apprentice was named Mei. She had pretty ruby eyes and a smile that seemed like the world laugh forever whenever shone. She had dark hair with gold highlights. She looked beautiful. She was a full blooded demon and caught many male demon's eyes.

Mei was training with Kaede because she needed some help with her powers. She also wanted to learn how to heal people, make potions, and know different herbs. She wanted to learn how to be a miko and use bow and arrows. She knew because she was demon, she wouldn't be able to have miko powers, but she was going to do as much as she could.

Izayoi wanted to explore the world because she wanted to find herself a new life, she wanted to start fresh. She also wanted to train so she could have some kind of self-defense when she left.

12345.…..?…67890

Inutaisho and Miu

It had been a month and during that time, a lot had changed. One of the most important things that changed was Miu's personality. When Inutaisho and Miu came to the cottage, she was still angry at him for what he had done.

Flashback

_Miu and Inutaisho had finally unpacked everything and moved into the freshly built cottage. It was the size of the courtroom in the moon palace. It had a small vegetable and fruit garden in the front. There was flowers in a new garden in the back. The two yard were large and everything was beautifully decorated. There was a couple servants in the house. Every thing was peaceful except for…_

"_I'm sorry, will you just forgive me already. Please Miu, I'm sorry and I've apologized so many times." begged a sad puppy. "No, what you did was wrong and I'm only here to see if there is anything for me left. And yes you have apologized, but you haven't said the right things that I came to see." said a irritated woman. _

_Miu had come back to see if Inutaisho even loved her, so far all he did was say sorry and beg. At first it was most amusing. Then it got irritating to the point where she thought he would never understand. In the week they had lived in the cottage, she was slowly breaking. _

_She had decided on this day, she would give him to figure out the rights words to say and if he didn't she would leave. They had a date today. _

"_You look lovely today Miu, of course your always look beautiful. I'm sorry, I was stupid and wasn't able to figure it out before. I have now though. I love you and I was stupid not to be able to know hot to say it before. After Inutaisho said his last words, Miu got up and hugged him, she then kissed him with all her passion. _

_Inutaisho then used his demon speed and brought them to his bed room. They were still kissing wildly. They quickly distributed all their clothes to the floor. Inutaisho then started to lick Miu's nipple as he pinched the other one. He watched as it puckered and listened to Miu's hot and sexy moan. _

_He then moved lower to her oh, so sweet, but hot core. She was already so wet. He slipped his ruff, like dog to tongue into her entrance as she screamed out in pleasure. After about 10 minutes of that, he then put his hard on to her entrance. He slowly went in and out making Miu suffer. Inutaisho couldn't take it much longer and went as deep in side her as he could, he went harder, faster, and deeper. Miu then screamed out in pleasure. _

PRESENT

Miu and Inutaisho was going to go to Sesshomaru's castle in a couple of days to tell him about the gods. They were going to tell him about how he had an older brother, but was held a prisoner by one. How he recently came back and has some god power, but only enough to make him as strong as a full blooded demon. He was a half breed. They also were going to tell him she was pregnant, again.

12345.…..?…67890

Sango and Miroku

They were at the hut that was now officially their home. Shippo was given to them by Kagome for a little while and the demon slayer village was a demon slayer village, but was also a peace with demons, unless they double cross the village. Everything was peaceful and if you were wondering, yes Sango wasn't pregnant and was still very much a virgin. When ever Miroku would try to touch her, she would push him away and tell him not until the wedding night.

12345.…..?…67890

Well I'm going to give you a little more about what happened to Kagome in her sleep because I feel bad for not updating that fast, so here you go.

"_So, let's start with the beginning. You're a goddess. Your never be able to access those powers that you have until you mate and in the near future something will happen, and your have to choose between, well I can't tell you. In the next month or two, you'll going to meet your real parents. They're going to elaborate on what will happen, they will also help you choose a suitable mate." Ritsu said with interest, "They told or she told be I could tell you that most likely you'll be mated to a lord."_

"_Can you give me a couple minutes I need to think of some things." Kagome said in a whisper._

"_Yes, but only a few, I have lots of explaining to do." said Ritsu in a hurry._

_Ritsu then disappeared as pictures of Sesshomaru went through her mind. She saw him how he was when they first met and thought of everything that happened. Kagome thought of everything that had happened in life so far, like how she had fallen down the well, and how she grew up with a lie. How she had been pulled down the well and she had many prophecies. She knew something was crazy in her life and that this world, whoever was watching her must love messing around with her life. Kagome was sad and in her body, tears were falling down her face, she looked so sad. She couldn't believe what she had just heard from Ritsu and how she supposedly has this power like the gods have. Though, if all of this was true, then I guess meeting Sango and Sesshomaru, meeting Inutaisho, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Kaede, Kikyo's real self, Rin, even Jaken, and everyone else wasn't bad. It was something to live for. She was only 18 and she had already had the adventures of a 100 year old man._

_12345.…..?…67890_

**So… how do you like it so far? Suspense, I like it. What do you think he'll say. Again I apologize for not updating sooner, I promise this time I will update sooner. Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me because this is my first fanfic, well post comments. Well still give your opinions. Please give ideas or just say random things to me. I don't care really I give my love and thanks thought so really, it doesn't matter and besides if you don't like what I have wrote then that's ok because I want your opinions so please, tell me. Review, review, review. Thanks for reading, I send my love, peace, Je ne, I got that wrong, what ever, well tootles, goodbye, zih jin, and anything else.**


End file.
